The War
by jumpy1809
Summary: The Argo II are flying to camp half-blood to fight Romans vs Greeks percabeth
1. Chapter 1

The war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson that's rick riodens job I am only using them for my story's **

Chapter 1

Leo's POV

The battle raged the ground was littered with dead roman and Greek demi gods. Suddenly a dark shape appeared in front of shouted "this is what is to become of your precious camp Leo Valdez!" I woke up in a cold sweat I looked around I was in the engine room of the Argo II. I wiped my sweaty for head and went onto the ship's deck. On it were my fierce companions Nico hazel frank Jason and piper. We were heading for camp half-blood to fight a war against each other. Every day now we argued about the war. The war I started. We were only a few days away from camp and a few of our deaths.

Hazel's pov

I was ready for war. I was going to destroy all the Greeks for their treachery against us and I personally was going to torture Leo for the pain he caused to Rome and for making fun of frank. Every day I started arguments and every day I grew more anxious to kill the Greeks.

**I know I know very short chapter just seeing What u think plz review and wait for more****.**


	2. Chapter 2

The war

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing I don't own percy or annabeth or helios

**Hi guys sorry for extremely long wait but no reviews here u go u should enjoy this one. M rated for a reasen don't like don't read please review.**

Nico pov

They were 3 days away from the battle of demigods I knew I was going to gain power with my dad as well as hazel but I was still upset. So many would die but what's worse I still don't know who I will fight for. I want to fight for Percy because I love him (**I know guys read house of hades) **since my sister hazel is from there. Really I shouldn't fight it was to biased for a child of hades or Pluto to take sides but I had to choose. Frank and hazel were fighting for Rome and Leo piper and Jason were fighting for half-blood. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head…. It was Pluto! "Nico my son follow Rome cus they are awesome plus they have a war elephant," then a blast of evil force came in to my head and said "Nico you are a child of Greece not Rome and should fight with your family not for Rome," it was hades. I decided to fight for Rome.

Reyna's pov

I wept and wailed when I found out Jason would fight against Rome with his stupid very pretty girlfriend. At least they would have frank hazel and nico on Rome's side they together were a powerful force. During the strategy meeting they decided to send the fifth cohort to the right flank the third would go on the left and the rest would be a distraction so the camp could be outflanked. They were to take prisoners for torture to find out about the Greeks plans.

Clarisse pov

"Phalanx formation don't break ranks fight for Greece destroy Rome no mercy no fear no pain," I shouted as I commanded the Ares cabin to practice phalanx formation. Apollo cabin were practising there archery and Athena cabin were working out a plan of action for the upcoming war. The satyrs were creating magical plants to tangle up all the romans with Dionysus and Demeter cabin. Chiron was talking to Rachael the oracle to hide in her really cool cave with a home theatre until asked to come out. We were not ready for war and a lot of people will die I was very nervous. All I knew is if I die I would be with Silana and becandorth and all the others who I knew had died.

Frank POV

I was ready for war I really wanted to kill leo for all the mean things he did to me and for trashing my home even if the eiden was behind it I wanted to fight now. I walked up to hazel and said do u want to come to my room and talk I had an amazing plan and decided it was now or never.

Hazel POV

I feel confused frank walked up to me and asked if he wanted to talk and I said yes. He took me to his room and locked the door behind me I gulped and looked at him he said we are both 17 and if we die we won't have had sex so I want it now what do u think I said yes.

Frank and I snoged for an hour while he fondled my DDD size breasts I let out little moans every now and then but it felt wonderful. Slowly frank pulled of my shirt revealing my bra he took it of. He then stopped kissing I was about to ask why when he lowered his head and took my tit in his mouth and massage the other I started to moan and squirm around. After a while he changed and sucked on my other nipple I was so wet.

After a while he brought his hand down to my trousers and yanked revaling lack of pants. He inserted on thinger then another until he had three inside me I started squirming more and moaning louder and louder. Eventualy I cummed but he wasn't done yet he pulled of his pants and pulled out his 9 inch member he was about to break my maden hood when I said don't I don't want a baby. He just grunted flipped me over and slammed ito my arse. I screamed in pain but he kept going so I got used to it aftera whie I was meating him half way and we cummed at the same time. Frank got dressed kissed me and we left to geather.


End file.
